Closer than brothers
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Raised together these two Saiyans become closer than brothers. Then they go to Earth. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything.

Vegeta lifted his young head so he cold watch his playmate. Vegetas' jet-black hair laid slightly back in a candle-flame fashion. His jet-black eyes watched the two year younger male with a silently protective look. The four year old boy was standing on unsteady legs watching Vegeta. His own jetblack spiked out in every direction, and his black eyes danced with happiness.

"Look, Veta." Kakarot said. "I can walk better today.

"That's great, Mo." The six year old prince said.

Slowly Vegeta got to his feet, and walked toward his best friend. He touched the tip of his dark brown tail to Kakarot's slightly lighter one. The younger male grinned broadly, and wrapped his tail loosely about Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta smiled for a moment. Then, his young face returned to its emotionless state.

"Let's go tell Raditz." He said.

Kakarot grinned. Any excuse to see his big brother was a good one. Kakarot had never met any of his family except Raditz. Vegeta started walking toward the hospital wing, making certain to set a slow, but steady pace for Kakarot.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the hospital wing, but Raditz was stitching up a young males' arm so they sat in a corner. Unable to sit perfectly still for very long, Kakarot used his tail to poke Vegeta on the arm. Vegeta poked him back then they started trying to fight with their tails.

"Can you two just not sit still?" Raditz growled.

The two stopped fighting, and stared up in silence at the older Saiyan. Raditzs' long jet-black hair spiked down to his ankles, and cold black eyes watched the children calmly.

"Hey, Rad." Kakarot said happily. "I'm walking better today."

"Hey, Bobo. I was wondering if you made poor Prince Vegeta carry your heavy butt."

Raditz knelt down, and took Kakarots' legs in his hands. Gently, he pushed the legs of his sweat pants up. Angry red welts criss-crossed his legs. Raditz rubbed soothing liquid upon his wounds. Kakarot winced slightly as Raditz touched the new wounds.

"There you go, baby brother." He said pulling down Kakarots' sweat pants legs.

Kakarot got to his feet, and walked around for several seconds before he came to sit in front of his brother again. He gave Vegeta his sweet, reassuring smile. Vegeta gave a quick nod, and got to his feet. His outfit was identical to Kakarots' except Vegeta wore white gloves. Both wore a solid black T-shirt and black sweat pants with the same type of white boots. Vegeta had been wearing since birth.

Vegeta pulled the T-shirt off, and turned his back toward them. Old scars criss-crossed his back under newer red welts. Raditz silently shook his head as he rubbed the liquid upon the princes' back, and shoulders.

"There you all go." He said when he was done. "Run along now."

The two boys hopped out of their chairs, and ran off. Raditz simply shook his head, and prayed they wouldn't get into trouble.

AN:Thanks for reading please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all of ya'll who reviewed. On with the next chapter.

Vegeta slowed down and glanced over his shoulder. Kakarot was slowing down and already starting to limp. Kakarot gave his sweet, innocent smile and continued walking toward Vegeta.

"Sorry Mo, didn't mean to leave you behind."

"It's okay Veta. I'm doing better, honest."

Vegeta took a step toward his friend when he heard a sound that made his young blood run cold, a soft pitter-patter of footsteps. Kakarot's eyes widened in fear and his smile disappeared. Vegeta scrambled over and stood protectively by Kakarot's side.

'I'm scared Veta. What if he starts hitting us again?'

'Don't worry Mo. I'll protect you. He won't hit you while I'm still standing.'

The mental conversation between the two boys was cut short as the footsteps came to a halt.

"There you two are" the newcomer said stepping into their view. "Raditz said you were running. Said to ask about your newest scars." The man was white and purple like the others of his race. But his reddish eyes were calm and showed no threat to the boys. Instantly the two boys relaxed and smiled slightly.

"Good morning Lord Coolar" they said in unison.

"Good morning boys. Let me see your wounds" he said with the softest of sighs thinking that the two had gotten them from each other.

Kakarot glanced shyly over at his best friend then sat down and pulled up his pant legs.

"Holy" Coolar hissed seeing the long red welts.

'There is only one person he could have gotten from.'

Kakarot slowly covered his beaten legs and Vegeta helped him to his feet. Kakarot turned his innocent black eyes toward his best friend. Vegeta gave the younger Saiyan a silent smile. Then he turned back toward his master. The young prince had been a servant for three years and knew well Coolar's thoughts on all Saiyans and how they differed greatly from the rest of his family. Yet he still had trouble believing that Kakarot was so innocent, Kakarot had practically been born on Coolar's ship. Vegeta glanced fearfully at his lord knowing that at any second the powerful Changeling could say that the two Saiyan boys had to be separated. Vegeta shivered involuntarily and stepped closer to his friend. He turned his back to Coolar and pulled off his shirt.

"He just likes beating you up, huh?" Coolar said quietly.

"Yes Lord Coolar" Vegeta whispered.

"So it was him?"

"Yes Lord Coolar. It was Master Frieza."

"I see" Coolar said then he rose to his feet and was gone.

Vegeta glance over at Kakarot and shrugged slightly.

"Want to go eat?" he asked.

Kakarot grinned and nodded and the two wandered away toward the cafeteria, not knowing that someone was silently watching them from the shadows.

AN: Sorry it is so short and it took so long to get up. But there it is.


End file.
